


Game over

by Perversion_Incarnate



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Adam knows how to push all of Pritchard's buttons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Established Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Video game rage, grown men acting like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversion_Incarnate/pseuds/Perversion_Incarnate
Summary: Frank's too busy playing video games to pay attention to his augmented boyfriend. Big mistake there.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Game over

**Author's Note:**

> Had this piece lying around about halfway finished for months... Well guess what, I've finished it :) Just some (mostly) harmless idiocy with some intimacy on top, pretty self-explanatory methinks. Anyways, enjoy!

“Any chance you're done now, Francis?” asked Adam for what felt like the thousandth time.

The only answer he got was a dismissive wave of the hand. He wasn't even listening...

“Not now, I'm trying to concentrate.”

Adam glared at his boyfriend's hunched back. He's been sitting in front of that damn thing ever since he got here and completely ignoring him for... How long has it even been, half an hour or a full hour already? Adam's lost track at this point, either way it felt like an eternity.

“Goddamn! Oh no you- Son of a bitch!”

Adam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. There it was again. Frank usually didn't resort to such language but whenever he was playing a game and getting his ass handed to him in any shape or form he became a ball of concentrated rage. Adam had to admit that it was amusing for the first few minutes but after watching him repeatedly try and fail to beat the same giant monster over and over...

“What the hell! That's not even...gah!”

Adam gripped the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. Yeah, that and the increasing volume of all that bitching was starting to quite literally gnaw at his nerves.

To add insult to injury, the next one was just a hair short of an outright scream: “Fuck!”

“Francis...” Adam tried again, not even bothering to hide his irritation anymore.

“Bullshit!” growled the hacker as the screen helpfully informed him that he'd died. For the second time in the last few minutes. Without a moment of hesitation he slammed the retry button and squeezed the controller harder as if that would somehow help.

“Absolutely sure about that?” inquired Adam snidely as he watched him guide his character to what would most likely result in his gruesome death number three.

“I've been trying to beat this piece of shit for the last week!” spat Frank angrily. “An entire damn week!”

“Yeah? Well let me give you a bit of advice. Yelling at your TV's not gonna make that thing tip over and die for you.” proclaimed Adam, the sarcastic undertones never leaving his voice. He knew that Pritchard was pretty much the textbook definition of 'human disaster' from day one but the way he was acting now just took that definition a step higher. If only he could get him to finally turn that thing off...

It was obvious that it would be a challenge as Frank didn't even bother to respond with a dose of his own snark like he usually did. Adam didn't know the next thing about gaming but he was pretty sure that getting as frustrated as his moron of a boyfriend was right now was the ideal time to call it quits. From what he's seen so far the fight looked like it was hard enough to pull off in a normal state of mind, let alone in the blind rage caused by constant failure.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

Adam literally jerked out of his seat at that. Now he definitely had to do something. The last thing he needed was having to deal with complaints from angry neighbors. Because obviously, he would be the one who'd have to persuade them not to have Frank dragged into the nearest asylum if his demonic screeching continued... He watched in dismay as the would-be madman slammed the retry button yet again.

_Don't do it, Francis..._

The screen faded to black and started loading the last checkpoint. Adam did the only sensible thing he could do and activated his reflex booster, snatching the controller out of the other man's death grip with inhuman speed and accuracy. One could just never have enough insurance when it came to dragging Francis Pritchard away from his video games.

“Hey! What the... Don't you dare, Jensen!”

Adam just shook his head at that. Seriously? He was mad at _him_ now? The only time he ever referred to him by his surname anymore was whenever he was mad at him.

“Francis, that's enough.” he snubbed him, taking care to stand far enough so that the controller stayed within a safe distance from the rampaging hacker. “And don't 'Jensen' me, it's not my fault that you're crappy at a game.”

Frank almost scoffed: “Crappy? You've got no idea-”

“Pretty sure I do. I've been looking at you for the last hour.” Adam shot back with a raised eyebrow. “Seriously Francis, just calm down. Do you have any idea what listening to your bitching's like?”

“I'm perfectly calm!” growled Frank. “Now give me that controller!”

Adam sighed, raising the hand that held it above his head as the hacker pounced for it. They were about the same height so a simple move like that could only get him so far. Taking a few steps back, he waited on his boyfriend's next move. There were really just two options. Frank could either start behaving like an adult and turn off the console or he could keep up his spoilt brat routine and charge him for it.

Much to Adam’s amusement he chose the latter, lunging forward with his hands grabbing at him. Adam side-stepped the attack with ease, a crooked grin spreading across his face as he thought of a perfect solution. Maybe he was going to have some fun after all…

“If you really want it so bad you’re gonna have to catch me.”

Frank turned to him, his anger replaced with disbelief: “What are you a five-year-old? I’m not-“

“You’re not getting it back otherwise.” shrugged Adam casually as he started walking away at a brisk pace.

“Like hell I’m not!” countered the hacker as he moved towards him.

Adam switched to a light jog, rushing past the sofa and out of the living room. He could hear Frank stomping behind him, picking up his pace as well.

“Get back here, you jerk!”

His grin widened as he kept going, just slow enough not to bump into anything and just fast enough to keep the hacker on his tail without him catching up.

“If only you’d spend half as much time running and fighting in real life as you do in games, right Francis?” he teased as he turned to head into the bedroom.

“I’m gonna bite your balls off!”

Adam couldn’t help but laugh at that, skidding into the room at almost a sprint.

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

He vaulted across the bed to get that extra bit of distance between them, waiting until his red-faced boyfriend showed up at the doorway a moment later.

“Stop.” he hissed.

“Make me.” smirked Adam provocatively.

Frank clambered onto the bed, huffing and cursing under his breath. Adam circled him, running out of the bedroom and back into the corridor. He heard a groan from behind followed by a faint stomp as the hacker got back onto his feet and went after him again. Heading back into the living room, he made his way towards the coffee table and stopped once it stood between him and the doorway. Frank came into view a few seconds after, his face even redder than before and his hair sticking out of his ponytail in all directions.

“I hate you…” he breathed.

“Damn, Francis.” drawled Adam in response. “You really know how to make a guy feel special.”

“Yeah, you’re hilarious.” deadpanned Frank as he approached the table.

For a moment, it looked like he would lunge across it, kind of like he did on the bed last time, but then he moved to the right, evidently hoping to get around it. Adam darted to the left, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips as the hacker desperately tried to grab hold of him.

“You’re gonna have to be faster than that.” he teased as he took off towards the corridor again.

He heard an inarticulate grunt of frustration behind him and the sound of wood scraping against wood as the coffee table was apparently shoved to the side. The stomping and panting followed shortly after.

“I’m…gonna…kill yoooou!” Frank shouted, half frustrated and half out of breath.

Adam nearly tripped over his own feet from laughing so hard. Rushing into the bedroom, he vaulted across the bed again and slid the controller under it, waiting.

“Cut it…out…” growled Frank breathlessly the moment he showed up at the doorway.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adam replied, showing him his empty hands.

“You’re insufferable…”

Adam walked around the bed, approaching the doorway. Given what the other man looked like he figured the game was over.

“Got nothing on you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” muttered Frank dismissively.

Adam smirked, leaning against the opposite side of the doorway to face him. He could continue his teasing but he figured it would be a better idea to just let his hyperventilating boyfriend gather himself for a bit. He didn’t actually want him to have a stroke, no matter how much he enjoyed messing with him. Frank sure seemed to appreciate the thought as he brushed some stray hair out of his face and kept quiet for now.

“You really need to work on your cardio.” commented Adam once he assumed he gave him a long enough break.

“Bite me.” came the unimpressed retort.

Adam snorted, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist and leaning in to kiss him. At first he wanted to be civil about it and just leave it at a quick peck but that last remark presented an opportunity he didn’t want to miss out on. Placing his palms on top of the other man’s hips instead, he pushed him against the doorway, biting his lower lip sharply. It had the desired effect as Frank took in a harsh breath through his nose and bit him in response, his arms reaching out to trail along his lower back. Adam arched into the touch, parting his lips and moving on to kiss him along the jaw, then down on his neck.

“Mm, what do you think you’re doing?”

Adam moved up a little, his lips brushing against the spot just below Frank’s ear.

“What does it look like?”

Frank let out one of his rare, genuine laughs.

“Like you’re taking a clear advantage of me.”

Adam couldn’t help but snort at that. Such assessment wasn’t entirely wrong, he did know how and when to press all the right spots on the other man. Still, he couldn’t help but tease.

“In my defense, you did ask me to bite you.”

“Smartass.”

Adam couldn’t help but grin at that. His hands crept under Frank’s t-shirt, ghosting along his abdomen and chest as he kissed his neck again. The hacker shivered under the touch, a pleased sigh tearing from his mouth. Adam trailed one of his hands downwards, pulling at the hem of his sweatpants.

“How about some stress relief? You look like you need it.” he almost whispered, knowing full well how much Frank loved it when he used such tone with him.

“Yeah… I’d like that.” came the soft response.

Adam gave him a crooked smile and dropped down to kneel before him. He reached up and pulled back Frank’s t-shirt, just enough so that he could press a few kisses to his lower abdomen. The slight twitch of muscles and low groan he got in response spoke louder than any words. Sliding his hand into both his boyfriend’s pants and underwear, he pulled them down until they rested just below his ass.

A set of long slender fingers found their way into his hair, gently tugging at it. Frank would never tell him, but Adam knew how much he enjoyed running his hands through it. Encouraged by the touch, he leaned in and brushed his lips along his boyfriend’s half-erect length. The moan he got in response prompted him to switch it up, planting open-mouthed kisses instead. His mouth traveled the entire length twice before finally settling down on the head, gently sucking at it. He didn’t have to look up to know that Frank was biting down on his lip. The hand in his hair moved, petting and encouraging him and that was all the cue he needed. He pressed his tongue into the slit, teasing him one last time before he gripped him tight and started sinking down to take as much of him as he could, glacially slow.

Frank moaned in a way best described as agonized and Adam couldn’t help but let out a muffled chuckle as he felt him shifting back to lean against the doorway. Reaching out with his free hand, he gripped the other man’s thigh in an attempt to keep him close. Then he looked up at him, a glint of mischief reflected in his eyes as he picked up the pace, sucking him harder. It was his way of saying ‘just kidding’ without having to say anything. Frank was staring back at him, slightly flushed in the face, breathing hard and damn, it was just the most beautiful sight in the world.

The hand in his hair curled into a loose fist, making him hum with pleasure and eliciting another moan from Frank as the sound vibrated through his cock as well. Adam felt the beginning of a bulge starting to form in his pants. It was almost ridiculous how much seeing his boyfriend get off to him got him excited in turn. Reaching inside, he started stroking himself in time with the movements of his mouth.

“Fuck…” he heard Frank groan.

He smiled as best as he could given how busy his mouth was. If there was one thing his boyfriend loved it was watching him touch himself and he’d be damned before he’d deny him the show.

“Mmh… Faster.” Frank demanded, tightening his grip upon Adam’s hair.

If Adam could, he would’ve teased him about how bossy he always was, but given how full his mouth was he had to settle for a quiet moan. Still, he did as he was told and started bobbing his head faster, the hand on his own cock following suit.

“That’s it.” Frank damn near croaked. “You’re…doing perfect now.”

Adam hummed his acknowledgement, trying his best to keep up both the angle and pace. A muffled growl rumbled in the back of his throat as his boyfriend pulled his hair because of course he would. When it came to making demands Frank was second to none with how pushy he was. Adam gazed up at him and couldn’t help but groan. He was all tense and panting, his eyes shut tightly and his brows furrowed. There was another groan but a few minutes later, this time a louder one as the tug Adam felt upon his hair was downright painful.

“Adam…” Frank breathed, evidently struggling to get anything coherent out. “Don’t…don’t stop.”

Adam squeezed his thigh reassuringly, a soft sound rumbling in the back of his throat. He could tell that the other man was close, damn he was pretty close himself. By now his face was completely flushed and he felt the pressure beginning to build up in his loin from how he stroked himself. Still, he had to take care of Frank first. Swallowing thickly, he forced both his mouth and hand to move faster, giving it his all.

He didn’t pull back when Frank came, swallowing it all up. His eyes were closed, his lips swollen against the other man’s flesh and if his limbs weren’t augments, he was pretty sure they’d be shaking. He stayed like that a moment, with his face resting against Frank’s crotch and one of his hands on his thigh while the other one still formed a loose fist around his cock. He winced as he felt long fingers untangle from his hair.

“Sorry.” rasped Frank once he managed to catch his breath a little.

Adam looked up at him, giving him a wide smile. With how pink his cheeks were, he looked downright drunk. Being honest with himself, he felt like he was drunk, too.

“Don’t be. I liked it.”

He crooned and opened his mouth a little as he felt Frank’s thumb on his lower lip.

“How about I return the favor? Would you like that, too?”

Adam laughed softly, glancing at the floor.

“You may have to wait a little.” he murmured.

Frank followed his gaze and gave the spot a brief once-over before laughing himself.

“Pervert.”

“At least I finally got your attention.” rumbled Adam almost innocently.

Frank scoffed with mock-disbelief: “ _That’s_ what this was all about?”

Adam wanted to quip that it worked and to say that he would go grab a towel and clean up the mess he made, but the hand on his lip moved down to tilt his chin up and Frank leaned down to kiss him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean up your mess. In the meantime, how about you climb into bed?” he suggested as he let him go. “You’d better be naked by the time I’m back.” he added in a huskier tone.

Adam obeyed with a snort, dragging himself towards the bed. Never a dull moment…


End file.
